Currently, for oil and gas wells, blow out preventers are installed using a rig bell nipple that is solely for returning fluids to the storage area and not for pressure containment. When those nipples are removed, usually two individuals must climb up a BOP to undo about twelve bolts and remove the nipple. The BOP has limited space and is filthy and dirty with poor lighting. The individual must then get a high pressure adaptor spool, energize the adaptor by installing a high pressure gasket and installing bolts with high torque, and then cross over to the BOP. The usual work time required for these actions is between six and eight hours.
Other apparatus and methods for performing wireline operation in a well are described in Young U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,289, Ables U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,737, and Portman U.S. Pat. No. 6,209,652.
A need has existed for a system where people do not have to replace the bell nipple at odd and awkward times with a high pressure adaptor. A need has existed for a system that can do such an installation in less than one hour, rather than six hours to eight hours and to remove the risk associated with the work required to remove the bell nipple and install a high pressure adaptor spool piece.
The present assembly is detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.